White Flag
by dinkyfairybaby
Summary: Harry Hermione, no Voldemort. One shot. Just a different look at them, Song fic Dido white flag.


**A.N. **Hey, this is a Song fic, the song is Dido, White Flag and it's a Harry Hermione pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than the plot here. 

"Hey, this is a song about how I'm feeling at the moment, I hope you like it." She said adjusting the microphone stand. A squeal came from it as it went down and she smile nervously, a rose tint appearing on her cheeks.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?  
_

Looking directly across the room her eyes fixed on his, it was only a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime, his eyes were cold. Empty, hard, he just looked at her annoyed that she was doing this now.

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were_

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  


A brief look over at him revealed he was talking to some busty blond, but it didn't matter, she wasn't doing this for him, this was about her and she needed to sing this now no matter what he felt, no matter how angry he would be tomorrow.

_I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense  
_

Her voice almost choked on that line, she didn't want it to make sense, and she knew it did, but she didn't want it to, it wasn't fair. But she kept going, she would reach the end of this song, she would walk off that stage and get in to a cab and leave London, not forever but for a time, her job could take her anywhere and she couldn't stand to be in this city any longer, not with him, not with his face in the paper everyday.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
_

**4 years later:**

It was a warm summer evening as she strolled down the street; she'd been back a month now, her tan from working in the south of France for the last 6 months still kissing her glowing body. She was going to meet her boyfriend, who'd agreed to spend at least the summer in England, she laughed at the memory, he'd complained about the cold even when it was warm. She walked in to the bar and sat on a stool, she ordered her drink and was sipping casually when she heard her song playing.

Putting her head down she smiled sadly to herself, 4 years, 4 years and it still wasn't long enough, she wasn't over him. Sure this new guy was lovely, she'd been with him for over a year now but he wasn't the one, she'd lost the one so long ago and she couldn't escape that. Once you've given your heart away that's it, you can't get it back, you just have to go on, it's not living, it's existing.

She looked up as the doors opened, her summer dress blowing around her calves as the pleasant breeze came threw, and there they were, those eyes that haunted her dreams. Staring directly in to those eyes again she felt those emotions resurface, all the more potent for having been suppressed so long and now being faced with the object of her desire, it was too much. Then the lines of the song she'd sung all those years ago came up:

_And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on...  
_

She forced herself to tear her gaze away and drink the rest of her drink; she could feel his eyes on her burning her skin with his heated gaze.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
_

She slid off the stool and put on the flip flop which had fallen off, picking up her bag and her sunglasses she walked to the back door, every step an effort not to turn around not to face him, she couldn't. Reaching up she pulled the handle and allowed the breeze to caress her face, stepping out in to the street she let the door close behind her, it was over, this time.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

She walked on down the street, tears pricking her eyes as she went on, after all this time she still loved him. After all this time she couldn't believe she was still half hoping he would follow her out of the bar, half knowing it would be a cold day in hell before he did. After all this time he still didn't recognize his soul mate, the other side of his heart, after all this time she still had to walk away because he was too caught up in his own life to notice her.

Walking past the little news shop on the corner of the street she saw the headline _'Harry Potter: Drinking and gambling, what happened to our boy hero?'_ She closed her eyes, this was his life, and she'd done her best before she left, nothing had been good enough then and nothing would be now if she tried. She allowed the tears to flow from her eyes rubbing her arms as the wind became that little bit sharper. She continued to walk resisting the urge to turn back and go help him.

"Hermione" A voice called out from behind her freezing her to the spot

Turning around she looked at him, he was there, he had followed her, did this mean he cared? Did this mean it was really winter in hell? Shaking her head of that ridiculous notion she opened her mouth moistening her lips, which had gone very dry suddenly

"Harry" She breathed staring at him

"I've missed you" He said walking over to her without hesitation and pulling her in to a hug, her small frame being completely drowned by his stature. She looked up at him and gave a half smile, being too stunned to talk at all.

He looked at that smile and immediately went down to kiss those pink lips, she was stunned.

"I'm sorry" He said after pulling back looking down at the beautiful woman in his arms.

"I…" She said clearing her throat as her voice cracked

"It's ok" She said, "you're here now and that's all that counts, you want to get a coffee?" She asked

"Coffee sounds good" He said releasing her and reaching out for her hand

She looked down the street to the bar she was supposed to be meeting her boyfriend in. It didn't matter, she had him now. At the end of the day Harry always knew if he called her name she would go back, that was the trouble with love, you couldn't say no to it.

She didn't really even feel guilty about Dennis, he knew she wasn't in love with him, that she was a passing season and she knew he half expected something like this when they came to England and they both knew she had only been half hearted in he protests otherwise because they both knew that this was what she wanted. She knew he didn't really love her either, neither of them wanted to be alone and so without really vocalizing it they became companions of a sort, but it was only ever supposed to be temporary.

Her and Harry didn't talk on the way to the coffee shop, he slipped his hand in to hers and she marveled again at the way it fit there, like they had been sculpted for one another to hold for all eternity. He opened the door at the coffee shop and allowed her to walk in first before following her and placing their orders, he still remembered her favorite, a small smile played over her lips at that. He then guided her to a table in the corner and pulled out her chair.

They sat talking amiably for a while, him telling her what she had missed and her telling him what she had been doing with the last few years of her life, she had never seen him so interested in her, so attentive, so perfectly content to just listen to every word that rolled off her tongue.

"What's changed Harry?" She asked finally, she thought she could just let it be, but she couldn't not this time, not now when she had waited for so long anyway.

"I can see you" He answered

"How do you mean?" She replied nervously, did he mean what she thought he meant?

"You're my soul mate, you're glowing, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, you make me so happy with just a smile that I want to spend the rest of my life trying to ensure it stays there, on your beautiful face" He answered her again, moving as he did so to stroke her jaw line.

"When did you find out?" She asked

"Not long after you left I knew there was something wrong, it hurt, ached that I couldn't see you, but I brushed it off… as I'm sure you know I've been on a downwards spiral since you left, and things have been bad, and it hurt more every day that you weren't here, and that it was my fault you left." He let out a breath

"And?"

"Today when I saw you, it all just left, all that weight, all that hurt and I needed to talk to you more, but when did I know for sure? The moment I kissed you again, the moment I touched you" He answered looking in to her eyes and wiping the tears that had moved down her cheeks as he spoke away with his thumb across her cheek.

"I love you so much, please give me another chance to make you happy, I know I don't deserve it, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove to you that you made the right choice, if you will let me" He begged

"I love you too Harry, I really do, I just don't know what to say" She said looking down

"Then please say yes" He urged pulling her up gently by the chin.

"I… just…" She choked

He leaned over the table pulling her in to a soft but meaningful kiss grazing his lips over hers reluctant to pull away and watching her eyes flutter open a few second later than his.

"Yes Harry… I'll give you another chance" She whispered and he lent in again pulling her in to another mind blowing kiss without pulling away this time.

**A.N.** Well hope you like review for me? xxx


End file.
